the_lockerbanksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lockerbanks (group)
The Lockerbanks is a group of four high school seniors consisting of Ojas DhiYogi, Alec Marquardt, Ethan Meyers, and Oliver Roper. They are the main focus of the TV show The Lockerbanks. Known for screaming "Two minutes!" and hitting the lockers, these teens spend time talking mostly about memes, politics, and movies. History 2017 The Beginnings At the beginning of the year, the Lockerbanks had four members: Nate Dale, Matthew Davis, Ojas DhiYogi, and Alec Marquardt. Later on, Ethan Meyers and Oliver Roper joined the group after they heard a lot of noise coming from one area of the banks. Two Minutes One day, the Metea Valley Marching Mustangs drumline marched down the hallway near the Lockerbanks and caused a great commotion. The boys decided to imitate them by slamming on the lockers as if they were drums. Everyday, one of the DAs walks around the banks to announce that there are two minutes left in the lunch period. After the drumline incident, the boys started to slam the lockers when the warning was given. Much to the dismay of Nate, this became a trend among the troubled teens. The Lockerbanks continued through the rest of the semester, getting in political discussions (mostly one-sided) and hitting the lockers. 2018 The Parting of Ways At the turn of the semester, the group lost Nate and Matt as members. With this, the remaining four became closer as a group. Because Nate was gone, the boys no longer had to worry about being judged by him. The two minutes ritual became much more intense in quality. The Lockerbanks take to TV When Ojas and Oliver made a commercial for their media class, TV channel WCW noticed that the Lockerbanks have a great dynamic and would be great for TV. The channel started a new division called Two Minutes Studios, which focuses on more down to Earth, simple shows, including the Lockerbanks. The studio also worked on a news segment entitled "The Hate Response Team Vol 2". 2''' '''Two 2 Minutes On March 21st, Alec delivered the news that Bento the Keyboard had passed away the day prior. The group mourned the death and celebrated the life of the deceased cat by playing some of the videos of the cat. Afterwards, they discussed video games and how people take the game "PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds" too seriously. Then when the time came, Oliver introduced the concept of "Two Minutes" to the camera (as they were filming). As everyone hit the lockers, Alec threw himself into a locker. Jump City On a trip to Downtown Aurora, someone yelled at the gang. Alec decided they should jump the person that yelled at them. The rest of the group followed and scouted around the city. The mission failed, so Alec went and chased geese. Tilted Lockers One Friday during third period, Ethan brought his laptop to the Lockerbanks to play the game "Fortnite". Ethan used Ojas' phone as a hotspot to play the multiplayer game. While the game was loading, Ethan got a message that the game needed an update. This frustrated him. While Ethan was waiting for the update, Alec pointed out that his water bottle was filled with urine. As Alec was saying this, Ethan announced that he gave up on playing. He apologized, saying that there was no excuse for this. Alec offered Ethan some "water", which, unbeknownst to him, was still filled with urine. Ethan died almost immediately after drinking. Alec decided that it was best to drag Ethan's rotting body out of the Lockerbanks. Infinity War At the start of the episode, Ethan is seen giving money to Ojas for the tickets to "Avengers: Infinity War". One month later on the release date, Ojas hypes up the movie.